brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Town
Town was one of the LEGO Group's core themes. Based on town life, it included sets such as emergency services and civilian sets such as cars. If one counts World City and City, there has been at least one release a year. City and World City are counted by some as parts of Town, though others are separate. History Town was introduced as a theme in 1978, when the first minifigures were released. Before this time, there have already been several LEGO sets that were centred around present day town life. These, were part of the LEGOLAND and Town Plan themes. Originally, all town life-related sets that were minifigure compatible were released directly under the Town theme. Exceptions were several Enviro-Model and promotional sets, as well as Dacta sets. Floating boats were released under a different theme additionally, as were trains. Starting in 1985, an increasing number of Town sets would be released as a part of different subthemes that focused on specific aspects of town life, such as airports and planes, racing sport or sea ports. From 1993 to 1996 all police- and firefighter-related sets were a part of the subtheme Rescue. Initially, all of these town-subthemes only involved everyday town life. With the advent of Launch Command, Divers and Arctic the setting was expanded beyond the scope of a simple town or city. Town was now about everything one could find on present-day Earth. 1997 brought some major changes. Most of the sets that involved Town''s former core themes (like police and firefighters) were released as part of Town Jr. and many established subthemes, such as Rescue, Flight or Paradisa, were discontinued. The new subtheme featured especially simple building techniques and designs. Town Jr. was succeeded by City Center in 1999. After City Center's discontinuation in 2001, Town was virtually nonexistent. Only promotional sets and re-released set were released during 2001 untill 2002. Some town-related themes were introduced in that period, including Jack Stone in 2001 and Island Xtreme Stunts in 2002. Town was brought back to life when it was renamed to World City in 2003. The new Town involved police, firefighters and Coast Guard and was, more action-oriented, with no sets featuring construction sites or airports. City trains were also packaged under the World City title. In 2005 World City was renamed City. It featured the first construction vehicles released since the end of City Center. In the following years more sets that were picking up Town's classic core themes were released, including an airport, a hospital and a harbour. In 2009 the first-ever LEGO System farm was released. *: As verified by The LEGO Book. Subthemes Town has grown to incorporate many different subthemes, which focus on a specific area of Town. * Airport (1985-2004): Airport was a theme with sets related to Airports. * Arctic (1998-2000): Arctic was a theme about a group of Arctic explorers. * City (since 2005): City is the current name which Town is labeled under. * City Center (1999-2000): City Center was a theme of Town similar and most likely a predecessor to World City. * Divers (1997): Divers involves underwater diving. * Extreme Team (1998-1999): Extreme Team is based around extreme uses of vehicles, such as stunts and drag racing. * Flight (1987-1996): Flight was part of Town based on planes and helicopters. * Launch Command (1995): Lauch Command is similar to Space Port. * Nautica (1991): Nautica involved several harbor-themed sets. * Outback (1997): This theme involved a desert-like environment. * Paradisa (1992-1997): Paradisa was a theme of Town more aimed towards girls, involving pink pieces. * Race (1985-1997, 2000): Race involves racing cars, a bit like Racers. * Res-Q (1998-1999): Res-Q was a theme based around water rescues (lifeguard/coastguard). * Rescue (1991-1996): This theme involved mainly Fire and Police. * RSQ911 (1991-1992): This short-lived series involved Fire and emergency services. * Service and Repair (1987-1989): This theme was centred around car workshops. * Space Port (1999): Space Port was loosely based on the Space theme, with spacecraft and vehicles. * Town Jr. (1997-1998): The Town Jr.-line comprised several sets that made use of simplified building techniques. * World City (2003-2004): World City focused on City life-It is not its own theme, but town renamed. Recurring subjects, organizations and companies * Houses * Airports and planes * Food and drink * Harbors * Racing sport * Construction works ;Organizations * Police * Firefighters * Emergency Medical Services * Coast Guard * Postal service ;Companies * Octan * Shell * Esso Audio Dramas There were two Audio Dramas released for the theme in the mid 90ies, LEGO: Gangsters, Rascals and Crookshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g97HRY6oHKU, and LEGO: Lars' Message https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipL_kgMhqbg. These at the moment, have not been translated Sets This list includes all sets of the Town theme that were not released as part of its subthemes, unless further noted. Sets Other Themes Related to Town Life LEGO System: * Trains * Boats Other: * Jack Stone (2001-2002) * 4 Juniors (2003-2004) * Sports (2000-2006) * LEGOLAND Town: LEGOLAND Town is what is used to describe when Town was part of the LEGOLAND theme. * Dacta: Dacta Town was a few releases under the Dacta theme. Category:Town Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 1978 Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Themes discontinued in 1988